He Has a Secret Too
by Tenshi-Oujosama
Summary: Side story for A Smile for My Herbivore; Saeki Karin was just a normal student in Nami-chuu but she wonders why she was the one among all people to discover the bloodthirsty law abiding demonic prefect's secret is it? Well, it involves a certain brunette. This is a 1827 story, not a 18OC


**He has a Secret Too**

* * *

Saeki Karin of 2-C was just a very humble down-to-earth girl. Her grades were slightly above average. Her classmates adored her for her kindness and they bet that she can rival Sasagawa Kyoko as the school idol, if only she does not wear her rounded glasses and she does not shy away attention.

"Hey have you heard about Momonari-senpai and his crew?"

"Yeah, they were almost bitten to death by Hibari-senpai!"

"They're lucky to avoid it! Hibari-san might be in a good mood."

"Ha, they tried to exploit money from Dame-Tsuna."

"Dame-Tsuna probably wet his pants!"

_Bang!_

The students turned to see Karin slamming her desk as she faced the gossip mongers. She straightened her glasses, allowing them to see her hardening gray eyes.

"Everyone, I would deeply appreciate it if you would stop bad mouthing Sawada-san. You might think that you are in a higher level than him but humans are all equal in terms of dignity."

"H-hai"

Karin might not know it but she has a scary effect on people. One thing anyone who knows her would think is her passion for equality. She loathes bullyig, racism, sexism and the like.

_Honestly, these people do not think on the bigger picture!_

She could say that people overlook Sawada Tsunayoshi just because he is scrawny and "No Good" as they say. However, Karin has very sharp eyes. She could see from a glance that Sawada is not what he appears to be. Her hunch was proven true when he caught a glimpsed at his eyes (was it just her or was there a tinge of orange?). His eyes were full of pride, resolve and strength.

_Something a No-Good would possess._ Karin thought wryly. But still, his eyes were a bit disturbing. Despite the warmth and tenderness held, she could see something dark and ominous hidden. Eyes that have seen the ugly truth of the world and survived, living their lives to the fullest.

Eyes that remind her a lot of her now deceased father. She was ten when he died but she could still remember clearly his eyes. Pale gray eyes full of love yet weary.

She sighed, really, everytime she looked at Sawada's eyes, she could remember her father.

"-rin. Karin-chan!"

Karin was brought back to reality by her friend, Tomoko who looked worried at her.

"Sorry, I spaced out." She apologized "Is there something you need, Tomo-chan?"

At that question, Tomoko shivered slightly. "Um… can you… accompany me to deliever this document to Hibari-senpai?"

Tomoko, like any students, is very very afraid of the tonfa weilding prefect.

She smiled at her friend alluringly "You don't need to, I'll deliever this myself."

"Eh? But-"

"Don't worry; I'll just give this to Vice Chairman. Besides, didn't you still have a job at the library?"

"Ah,I forgot!"

At that distraction, Karin slipped from her friend's view. She liked Kusakube-san, not really in a way you are most likely thinking, but she liked the man for his kindness despite his delinquent look.

…**..**

Karin sighed as she sat on the couch in the reception room. _Why must she wait for Hibari-san? Oh right, Kusakube-san was not around and the documents were meant to be given personally._

She studied the room, noting that there was minimum furniture used and nothing even personal was there.

_All business and proper, really suiting for the prefect._

As she thought about this, she saw a book, lying there innocently at the desk.

"Oh, well… I guess I could read to pass the time" she murmured.

She got the book and started opening it after she sat.

She froze.

_This is most definitely not a book!_

What did she see? Oh well, the book was actually a photo album. Inside are pictures of a certain brunette.

Sawada Tsunayoshi

There was one in which he was walking to school with Yamamoto and Gokudera.

A picture of him eating lunch with his friends.

Then there was Sasagawa Kyoko looking happy(though Karin was not sure as Kyoko was facing the back) she was holding something towards a paling Tsuna.

Karin saw an arrow and followed it. She blushed.

There stood a pretty and cute_ girl_ with long brown hair and neko ears, wearing a black and white frilly French maid custome. _She _was blushing madly as _she _pulled the rather too short skirt down with her white gloved hand. Did she mention that the _girl _was wearing a fish net stocking too?

_Sawada-san would really be a cute girl._

She flipped another page.

There was a picture of a sleeping Tsuna. A Tsuna-in-only-boxers(in which she blushed well… he was quite fit) there were also papers full of tips about wooing and certain other things best left unmentioned lest yaoi fans out there would die due to blood lost.

There was also a Tsuna look a like with narrowing sunset colored eyes and flames dancing on his forehead. She raised her eyebrows at that. She tried to find hints of it being edited but found none. _What kind of witchcraft is this? That aside, why does Hibari-san own this… wait… is he infatuated with him?_

"Herbivore," a chilling voice snapped her back, only to find a glaring prefect holding his tonfas "Invading my space… I'll bite you to death."

"Wait!"

He attacked, she dodged.

"Wao, you're not herbivorous. But I'll still bite you to death."

"Hey, let me explain first!" Karin protested. She might know aikido but still, she knows she is not on par with the dark-haired male.

"Speak."

"First and foremost, I came here to deliver this" she handed him the file which he accepted.

"Hn"

"Second, I thought that the album was a book…"

Hibari twitched this, "I'll bite you to death"

Luckily for Karin, a blonde teacher arrived although he was rather bloody.

"Kyouya, you shouldn't hit me too hard!" he whined then stopped when he noticed Karin's presence in the room. He grinned, recognizing her.

"Karin-chan, what are you doing here?"

"Er…" she was at lost for words.

Seeing the album, lying there rather innocently at the floor, a flushing Karin and a fuming student of his, it does not need to be a genius to guess what happened.

"Karin-chan saw the album right." he stated, not questioned the rather flustered girl. "Ne since you have the same mindset as my little bro, you might give Kyouya some ideas~"

"What!"

Hibari pondered the pros and cons."Hmm… I also need a secretary to handle the paperworks. Vice chair has his hands full."

"Hibari-san?"

"What is it, herbivore?"

"Do you like Sawada-san?"

"He's my herbivore."

Dino and Karin both sweatdropped at his unusual way of thinking and answering.

"I got it, I'll accept your job as your secretary. It's my way to help Namimori." she muttered. Hibari nodded, satisfied with her answer.

"For that, you'll not be bitten to death." then he turned his glare to the smiling Dino. "Get out, Bucking Horse"

"Aww, Kyouya, you shouldn't-"

The poor Dino had not finished his statement as Hibari threw his tonfa at his sensei in a loving manner. Please note the sarcasm.

Karin just sighed as she rubbed her knuckles. She was sure that she would look forward to headaches soon.

…**..**

**Next day… **

Karin was bombarded with questions ever since she didn't return from her "visit" from Hibari-san's office. She only smiled convivially, assuring them that she was _**physically **_fine. (Mentally and psychologically was a different matter as she is not sure herself)

"Don't worry really, it wasn't a big deal! Hibari-senpai just um… instructed me to sort his paperworks and I was sort of appointed as his secretary or something."

_Well if you count looking for more information about wooing and- no forget it Karin. Keep your mind innocent… forget it forget it._ _Yes, keep your mind safe… right? Haha, I'm Saeki Karin just a normal girl… who was just unfortunate into finding out that Hbari-san is a gay or homo or whatever you call them. _

Tomoko was the only one who noticed her tensing and uneasiness. She frowned. It was unlike Karin to act this way.

"Karin-chan, are you really fine?"

"Yeah, just slightly tired" Karin flashed a winningsome smile that could fool almost anyone, but not Tomoko. She knows Karin long after all and she knew the dark-haired girl could be obstinate if she willed it. She sighed; she has no choice left now. She'll trust her instinct.

She will follow Karin after school!

…**..**

Okey, now why was Karin doing in this store called Yaricest Haven? It's because, to quote Hibari, "Some herbivorous females" started talking about two guys making out (and in Hibari's immortal word: mating) and mentioned this shop too.

Well, at least he provided the money to buy some "reference".

Now, one problem, what was she gonna choose?

"Karin?"

She turned to see a surprised Tomoko.

_Oh no, she'll misunderstand this!_

"Ah, Tomoko um.. this is… wait I can explain!"

"Kyaaaa! You never told me you're a fujoshi too!"

_Huh?_ Now it was Karin's turn to be surprised. _Fujoshi? What the heck is that?_

Luckily for her, Tomoko did not notice her confusion.

"You're really the bestest friend ever!"

_I'm sure bestest is not even a word_

"Umm.."

"What doujin will you buy? Is it Tiger and Bunny? Oh, Code Geass, I swear Lelouch and Suzaku are soooo cute together? Loveless? Oh I know you like Oz and Gilbert from Pandora Hearts right? Kyaaa then there's Junjou Roma-"

"Um… I'm not really sure what to buy." Karin interrupted her friend from her ranting, having no clue what she was talking about.

"Then I'll help you. What type do you like?"

An image of Tsuna cuddling Hibari (which looked a bit weird to Karin) appeared on her mind.

"A cute one with a strong possessive one" Then thinking about the _notes _she have read before about fetishes "And please, those with toys."

Tomoko's eyes brightened and she nodded with determination to find the perfect doujinshi for her best friend.

In the end, they chose one with the cover of a cute "uke" who was blushing madly as he was hugged by a smirking "seme". Did I mention it has a R18 tag on it?

…**..**

When Karin tried reading it out of curiosity, good-bye innocent mind~

Okay, seriously, she freaked out!

_A French kiss inside the library? Not to mention glistening saliva that still connected them? Then the taller guy forcibly took the smaller one's pants… rather forcibly as the other tried to shy away his advances… in vain! Isn't that sexual harassment?! And where in the world did that handcuff appear? And what is the lotion… okey isn't this a bit too graphical? And what are those ahhhs supposed to be?_

She decided not to finish it. She'll just give this to Hibari… ASAP!

…**..**

"Hn, herbivore you have good taste. I'll let you off now" Hibari said, without taking his eyes of what Karin gave him.

_Most likely imagining himself and Sawada-san doing it._

After excusing herself, she could faintly hear Hibari muttering to himself.

"Library huh, it should be fun."

_Karin, just pretend you did not hear anything._

Neverthless, Tomoko kept "recommending" and letting her "borrow" some doujinshi and yaoi mangas. She even shared some files she downloaded from the internet. Mostly were in Japanese and English but a select few were in Chinese, Italian, Spanish and so on…

"I don't really understand them but the make outs were so interesting! I don't care what they say as long as it's passionate and very graphic!" was what Tomoko said to her.

Well, after getting used to it, Karin was unconsciously turning into a fujoshi as time passed on.

Oh well, Saeki Karin, welcome to the club~

* * *

**A/N**

This story is the longest one-shot I have written so far!

I really thought of making Karin interact with Tsuna but I decided not to. I'm just lazy like that. Haha, I dunno why but Karin reminds me a little of myself in how she got turned to a similarity, because of our friends. Oh well~

**Saeki Karin**

I really wanted at first to make a boy OC but then doujinshi started to appear in my head and wouldn't it be awkward for a boy to buy yaoi doujinshi?… You get the idea. I know this because I let my younger cousin read one and he looked at me as if I have gone crazy! Anyways, she is Hibari's sort of adviser when it comes to Tsuna

I absolutely did not make her oblivious like most of the characters but well, like Tsuna she can be easily freaked out though she hides it well.

**Tomoko**

She's based on my friend (_actually it's the fujoshi mode in which based her to be_) who oh so kindly introduced me to the world of BL and yaoi

**Yaricest Haven**

It's a combination of **Ya**oi, Yu**ri **and In**cest. **I admit, I'm not creative with naming so deal with it XD

I hope you liked the story Ciao~


End file.
